Eighteen
by SnowLightning
Summary: Six weeks out of the year they’re only two years apart. Six weeks out of the year they allowed themselves a reprieve from the long game. But now, Maya is 18 and they can spend more than six weeks just holding hands. Joshaya M for Sexual content
1. Sixteen

A/N: So I have been thinking about this a lot. With the GMW wiki stating Maya and Riley's birthdays are January and December 2001 respectively they cannot be in the same school year unless someone was older or younger than normal for their grade. The school years would be birthdays Sept 2000 to Aug 2001 or Sept 2001 to Aug 2002. The show contradicts this many times, including Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen where Maya says she just turned 15 as a freshman. This would make Riley young for her grade. However... Josh is only three years older than Maya, but is a freshman in college during season 3. This puts him at 17 turning 18 in February of his freshman year at college. This scenario would make Riley and Josh both young for their respective grades. I am choosing scenario 2 where Maya is in the younger class, but a year older, ignoring her comment in Sweet Sixteen. This would place Maya turning 16 freshman year and Josh turning 19 (which is normal) during his freshman year of college. I know this is confusing but I needed to state this as it bugs me that the show is inconsistent, also considering they retconned Josh's birthday from Feb 1999 to Feb 1998.

I hope this makes sense. Thank you for listening to my rambling.

Crossposted on AO3

 _Prologue_

 **Sixteen**

"Riley?" Maya said into her phone, it was 11 pm, surely her best friend had been sleeping, but she still answered her phone. Maya was pacing her room, stopping every once in a while to admire the easel her mom and Shawn had gotten her for her birthday. She heard a groan on the other end of the line.

"Peaches?" a very sleepy Riley said. "It's a school night, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just got back from the movies with your uncle." Maya was practically jumping up and down.

"Eric?" Riley was obviously confused in her state of sleepiness.

"Josh." Maya heard Riley gasp and then a squeak from her bed as Maya assumed Riley jumped off of it.

"Bay window, bay window right now," Riley said. Maya laughed, there was no way she was walking all the way there in the middle of the night, especially in the cold of the January night.

"Goodnight Riles, nothing happened. Really. I'll tell you about it in the morning." Maya was just glad to have told someone she went on a date with her 'someday', and now she could try to sleep.

"Maya—" Riley began, but Maya cut her off.

"All we did was hold hands Riles, and it's just until his birthday, then it's back to the long game I promise." Maya blew a kiss into her phone. "Thank you for my birthday present, I'm going to wear it forever." She smiled at the small bolt of lightning on her new ring on her middle finger.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Peaches." Maya ended the call, but didn't go to bed, despite thinking she might be able to, she was just too giddy.

Instead she stayed up painting a picture of hands clasped together like her's and Josh's had been throughout the whole movie that night. Two months into the long game and she already didn't know how she was going to make it, but the memory of Josh whispering someday into her ear was going to have hold her over for now.


	2. Seventeen

_Prologue Part 2_

 **Seventeen**

"Sorry I didn't see you until now, I've been really busy at school, one of my classes had a huge project the first week back," Josh said as Maya pulled him into her apartment building out of the cold.

"Don't lie to me Josh—" Maya started, though she wasn't being serious, she knew he had been busy because he had complained about it to her for the past week.

"I'm not I swear. Every day this past week all I could think about was that I was wasting part of our six weeks," he interrupted. He squeezed her hand as she led him toward the couch in the living room. She smiled back at him.

"Whatever, Riley still thinks we're crazy, by the way," Maya plopped down on her couch.

Her mom and Shawn were away on a weekend trip, something to do with Shawn's new photography blog.

"We are," Josh pointed out.

"That's not the point," Maya said. "They only think we are crazy because they don't understand how we feel about each other. Friends for most of the year, and the for six weeks we hang out alone, whatever that may entail, and then we go back to only hanging out in groups or whatever, until our someday finds us. Right?" It wasn't their fault there was a societal taboo in their relationship, even being 17 and 19 things could get messy if it went too far. But as soon as Maya turned 18 she hoped the stigma would go away because she would be a legal adult after all, and then years later 3 years wouldn't matter anymore. She knew a lot of adults who were married who were more than 3 years apart.

"Yes, and I enjoy being your friend for the better part of the year. I think you're even my best friend Maya, I tell you things I would never tell anybody else. Who else would I tell that I cry when I watch Sixteen Candles when Molly Ringwald finally gets her guy?"

"Cute," Maya rolled her eyes. "Do you have the movie we talked about?"

Josh pulled a movie out of his backpack with a smirk and held up The Purge. Maya had always been too afraid to watch it alone so Josh offered to watch it with her. They settled into the movie, Maya leaning on Josh, using a blanket to cover her eyes during the more intense moments. At one point Josh was hugging her, their faces nearly touching, and he couldn't help it. He caressed her face with one hand and leaned in and kissed her. Maya had been kissed before of course, but this was something else entirely.

The electricity that sparked between the two when their lips touched was almost visible. Maya pushed the blanket off of them and leaned in closer to Josh, running her hands over his head, removing his beanie so she could run her hands through his hair. They remained there for the better part of ten minutes, soaking in each other's scent and movements until Maya realized that her neck was killing her from being twisted in such a strange way. She pulled away from him and stood up, "Um, the couch isn't very comfortable," she said, a sly glint in her eyes.

Josh stood up and instead of following her out of the living room, kissed her again, backing them up together until she was against the wall. She gasped as the cold wall touched her back, and then closed her eyes letting him lead the way. His hands traveled from her face down to her hips feeling every curve of her body. Maya ran her tongue along his lips, begging for entry, he obliged, deepening their already passionate kiss.

Then he stopped.

"Maya, this is wonderful, you are wonderful, and very beautiful. But it's only for six weeks right? Long game?" he asked, breathing heavily, his nose touching hers.

"Yes, long game," Maya answered, her breath labored as well, "Don't stop though, please?"

He leaned back in and kissed her some more, rough and gentle and everything in between. Maya didn't know kissing could be this invigorating. They didn't move until his phone buzzed, his roommate wondering where he was. He departed, promising that they would make the most of the time they had left before his 20th birthday.

And they did. He and Maya hung out almost every day during the remaining month of their special time, as long as they could get away with. They watched movies, and some nights they kissed, others they just sat up and talked, enjoying their alone time without their families interference and their actual conversations over text messaging and phone calls. The night before Josh's 20th birthday they were in Josh's dorm, laying on his bed making out again. Today Maya was feeling especially into it, pushing her body flush against Josh's. He let out a moan and then froze. Maya looked at him in confusion, but then realized why. Her leg was suddenly up against something very hard, she smirked knowingly, and tried to go back to kissing him, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Maya asked, he looked down to where her leg was pressed up against him. "So you're excited, who cares, so am I?" She kissed his neck, and he pushed her away again.

"And that's precisely why we have to stop," Josh said with his eyes closed.

Although Maya knew that it was all for the best, she couldn't help but feel somewhat rejected, because she wanted him as much as he wanted her, yet they still couldn't do anything about it. "Oh," Maya sat up, adjusting her skirt that had been riding up.

"Maya, I'm sorry but if we go any further it wouldn't be good for either of us. You know that, right? I'm trying to do what's best for you." He looked like he didn't want to be saying the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Maya nodded though she couldn't help her eyes starting to water. "Until next time then, I'll see you at Easter," she got off the bed and grabbed her bag.

"Wait," he said, she stopped in her tracks, hopeful he was going to change his mind because this feeling of want that was boiling up inside of her was something she didn't know how to quell without him, "I'll text you, I'm still playing the long game Maya."

She turned and looked at him, "Maybe we shouldn't talk for a while." She left his dorm hurriedly and went to Topanga's where she could sit and be alone for a while to compose her thoughts. She loved Josh, she knew this, and she knew he loved her even if he couldn't say it or show it as much as he wanted to. She also understood why they couldn't go any further than kissing, even if they both really wanted it. Tomorrow he would be 20, and she would still be 17, they'd officially not be teenagers together anymore, it felt like the biggest age difference yet.

She sat there drinking her coffee in her solitude listening to music, when a dark haired boy sat across from her. She put on a fake smile, pulling her headphones out of her ears and said, "Why, if it isn't Charlie Gardner!" in a ridiculous accent she had been using for his name since 8th grade.

"Maya Hart," he replied, unfazed by her greeting.

"Can I help you?" she asked, this time in her normal accent.

"Can I help you?" Charlie repeated, an heir of concern in his tone. "You're normally here with Riley and everyone else, or at least Zay or Farkle, but you're here alone staring solemnly into your cup of coffee, so... what's going on with you?"

And Maya didn't know why, but she started spilling her guts to Charlie who was practically a stranger to her. She told him things she would never even tell Riley, mostly because only were about her feelings about Josh.

"I'm just so frustrated, this whole situation is making me feel like I'm crazy for waiting for me to finally be old enough to really be with him," Maya finished, breaking the straw wrapper she had been fiddling with in the process.

"I'm really sorry, Maya," Charlie placed his hand on hers, but she pulled away, his touch felt encroaching, unlike her physical contact with Josh.

"Why do you care, and why did I just spill my whole life story to you?" Maya asked, incredulous that this boy now knew her entire life.

"Maybe I just care when a beautiful girl looks sad," Charlie replied.

"You're kind of creepy, has anyone ever told you that?" Maya stood up from her chair.

"Yeah, sorry, my mom is a psychologist. Anyway, here's my number if you want to talk again," he handed her a napkin with his number written on it. "You shouldn't not talk to Josh, you don't want to ruin your friendship." Maya walked away from the table and out into the cold February air. As she walked home, she decided that maybe Charlie was right and sent Josh a text, "I'm sorry... I'm still playing the long game. Got over excited today. Hope you'll still talk to me??"

It didn't take long before she received a response, "Always. You're my someday."

"But not today," Maya muttered to herself, and continued to walk home, throwing away the napkin with Charlie's number on it when she passed a trash can. She wasn't going to want to talk to him again, she was sure of it.


	3. Eighteen

A/N:Another random note: rewatching gmw in production order and Maya's birthday obviously has to be in January, but in the episode about her birthday it definitely did not look like a New York January. They were wearing short sleeves and there was no snow! Also, Maya turned 14 in 7th grade so it's most likely my scenario of her being a year old is correct. Anyway, rambling...

 _Chapter 1_

 **Eighteen**

"Happy birthday Peaches!" Riley said her best friend climbed through her window despite the freezing January weather.

"It's just another day Riles," Maya smiled to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Are you kidding me!? You've been waiting for this day for years! Do you have plans to see Uncle Josh?" Riley made a face as she pictured her best friend with her uncle.

"No, actually, he has a girlfriend, remember?" This had been the first girlfriend of Josh's to interfere with their special six weeks. Maya had never had a 'real boyfriend', despite going on a few dates with Zay two years ago, and multiple boys asking her out throughout the years.

"Oh, well..." Riley looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm actually okay, just because he has a girlfriend doesn't mean I have to be all mopey. Let's go to school." Maya was fairly certain his girlfriend wouldn't last too much longer, since Josh had already told her horror stories of ridiculous things she made him do, and although they had talked less during the last 4 months, Maya was secure in her friendship with Josh, she knew he would come around eventually.

"Okay, let's go!" Riley linked arms with Maya and they went off to school.

The morning went by uneventfully, she had made Riley promise not to make a ruckus at school about her birthday. She ate lunch with Riley, Lucas, Zay, and Farkle as always. Riley and Lucas were still dating much to everyone but Maya's surprise, she knew they were perfect for each other. Farkle and Smackle had unceremoniously broken up when she moved away, and Zay hadn't really been on any dates since he took Maya out a few times two years ago.

"Are we doing anything for your birthday Maya?" Lucas asked as they ate.

"We could get together and watch stupid chick flicks," Riley suggested.

"Or, we could not," Farkle interjected.

"Yeah, I'd say that's probably for the best," Maya said. "Riley would just be crying all over Lucas the whole time."

"I would not!" Riley defended herself.

"Yes you would babe," Lucas kissed her forehead as she glared at him.

"Gross, you guys are so cute it's actually disgusting." Zay said, putting down his sandwich.

The table then descended into madness as they fought over whether or not Zay would cry at the chick flicks and they never figured out anything to do for Maya's birthday. She ended up spending it alone painting, but that was just the way she liked it, especially when she was expecting a phone call or a text from Josh.

Then three weeks passed and Josh still hadn't made plans to see Maya. No texts, no phone calls, not even a Facebook message. She was getting more anxious the longer she didn't see or hear from Josh, maybe their long game couldn't survive this girlfriend he had. He had kept his distance from her at Christmas, but Maya didn't think too much about it because his girlfriend had been there because her family had gone skiing in Colorado leaving her alone for the holiday.

She didn't text him first because that wasn't her place, especially since he had the girlfriend, but this led to more and more frustration on Maya's part. Maya had told Riley no when she offered to call her uncle because she didn't want Riley in the middle of the drama. But enough was enough, and Maya was ready to do something drastic by the time Josh's birthday was only a day away.

"Six weeks! Six fucking weeks?" Maya angrily shouted as she paced back and forth in Riley's room. She threw a pillow from the bay window at Riley's bed. "He hasn't talked to me since before my birthday! I wasn't mad before because I thought he was just busy or breaking it off with his girlfriend but this is crazy! We always talk, this is weird."

"I'm sorry Maya, I honestly don't know what to tell you." Riley picked up the pillow Maya had thrown and placed it back on the bay window.

"Tomorrow is his birthday too, and I painted him a present three months ago. Now I don't even know if I want to give it to him!" Maya ran her hands through her hair. "Ugh, I hate feeling this way!"

Then, they heard the door to Riley's apartment open and a chorus of "My brother!" echoing as Josh Matthews entered the apartment.

"Maya..." Riley said cautiously as her friend started walking toward her bedroom door.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him," Maya said and walked out into the living room. His back was turned to her so she said, "Oh hello, Uncle Boing."

He turned immediately and said, "Definitely not your uncle Maya."

"Happy almost birthday Uncle Josh!" Riley bounded into the living room.

"Thanks! I'm really just here to see if Riley and Maya wanted to come to my birthday party tomorrow night at my place?" Josh gave Maya a look, but it was confusing to her because it seemed like he was confused as to why she was acting cold toward him, as if she was the one who didn't text him and not the other way around.

"Actually Josh, well Riley's only 17, I don't think—" Corey started.

"I have a Valentine's date with Lucas tomorrow night anyway," Riley interrupted her dad.

"Well Maya, I don't know if it's a great idea—" Corey started again.

"I'm 18 Matthews, you can't tell me where I can and can't go, plus you're not my dad." Maya pointed out. "Although I don't know if I want to go." Maya walked away from the living room back to Riley's room. Riley tried to follow her but Josh stopped her, going himself instead.

"Riley, dont—" Maya turned to the opening door, but stopped when she saw Josh standing there. "Oh, so now you want to talk to me." She turned back toward the window.

"I've been trying to talk to you for weeks, you haven't returned any of my text messages." Josh said, sitting next to Maya. He pulled out his phone, "See?" and sure enough he showed her a pile of texts that said they were delivered to Maya. She pulled out her own phone and showed him how she never got any of the text messages.

"That's so weird, let me try to text you," Maya pulled up Josh's contact and sent a text. Josh's phone buzzed almost instantaneously, though it came up under a different number and not Maya's contact.

"What the fuck?" Josh said, "Oh my god Maya, I am so sorry. Christina must have... shit, I feel horrible. I thought you were mad at me—"

"Wait, I don't understand what happened?"

"I thought you were mad at me because of the girlfriend at Christmas, who, just so you know, I broke up the next day because when I saw you all my feelings for her flew out the window. I felt bad for leading her on, but my roommate didn't know I broke up with her so he let her in while I was in the shower and I caught her going through my phone she must have changed your number. God this was so stupid I should have Facebook messaged you or contacted Riley or something but I thought maybe you gave up on me because of her at Christmas and now that you're 18–"

Maya cut him off with a kiss on the lips and there were immediate sparks, just like there had been last time they kissed a year ago. It was like no time had passed.

Josh kissed her back, his hands holding her waist, pulling her closer to him. They broke apart breathing heavily.

"So, you'll come to my party?" Josh asked.

"Yes, of course," Maya responded, her anger of weeks past flushed away by her feelings for this stupid beanie wearing boy in front of her.


	4. Party

**Chapter 2: Party**

"If I didn't already have a date planned with Lucas I would totally sneak out with you to go to Josh's party," Riley said as she applied the last bit of her eyeliner to her eyes. Maya raised an eyebrow at her, adjusting the neck line of her new dress she had purchased earlier just for Josh's party, even though she had been saving up her movie theater money for some new art supplies. The dress was cut pretty low, something Maya wouldn't usually wear, but when she saw it at the mall this afternoon with Riley she couldn't resist.

"Are you sure about that?" Maya asked. "Remember the last time we did that, you hallucinated a talking tater tot you felt so guilty."

"You did too," Riley retorted.

"You rubbed off on me, it was your fault," Maya stuck her tongue out. "Besides if you were serious you and Lucas could just show up after your date, and your dad would never know, I'm sure Josh wouldn't tattle. He did invite you after all."

"I have to be home by 10:30 or my dad will send the cops to look for me, and then kill Lucas. Lucas can't die yet, he's too precious, and we have too many memories to make." Maya fake gagged at Riley's comment.

"You just wait, when you're in a relationship you'll be all loved dovey too," Riley said.

"Nope, never gonna happen, I'm too practical. Besides would you really want to hear about it anyway, it'd be about Josh!" Maya sat down at the bay window and pulled on her black combat boots.

"No, you're right, that's gross," Riley turned to Maya. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful just like you always do," Maya said hugging her best friend. "Are you sure you're going to be okay tonight? You know, college parties have alcohol and drugs..." Riley said.

"Yes mother, I'm not an idiot, I can take care of myself. I've had a drink before anyway." Riley looked appalled.

"And you didn't include me!?"

"Riles, if I had, you'd be out there confessing to your dad that you once had a drink and you'd miss your date tonight."

"Peaches, you know me so well," she grabbed her cardigan and put it on. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then, have fun!"

When Maya arrived at Josh's apartment around 9 o' clock it was already full of people. There was dancing, drinking, and there was even a beer pong table.

As soon as she walked in Josh was walking toward her. "Maya! I didn't think you were going to come, I've been waiting!" his words were slurred, he had obviously been drinking for a while. Maya decided that if she was here she may as well partake in the festivities. She had had wine and champagne before, she had even tried a shot of tequila once when Shawn and her mom had been away.

"Here I am! Of course I was going to show up, I just didn't want to be the loser who showed up at exactly 8," she said walking toward Josh.

"Well I'm glad you're here," he gave her a hug, "You look absolutely gorgeous, I don't know how I am going to keep all the boys away from you."

Maya laughed, "You'll just have to stick close. Can you point me to a drink?"

"Are you sure?" Josh replied, typical protective reaction from the youngest Matthews brother. "Don't tell my brother..."

"Really?" Maya said, giving him that look that said, 'are you being serious right now?'.

"Okay then, follow me!" She followed him over to the punchbowl where he handed her a plastic cup, "They call it jungle juice or something, my friends made it for my birthday."

"Cool," Maya nodded, tasting the fruit punch-looking concoction. It was sweet and she could taste the alcohol but not too much for it to be unenjoyable.

Josh led her over to the beer pong table and declared they would take on the next winner of the game. They stood next to the table watching his friends play the game, Josh put his arm around Maya's waist, holding her close to him. Maya felt safe there with Josh, and not out of place amongst these college kids at all.

The party went on like this for a bit. Josh and Maya played beer pong (Josh was horrible, Maya was surprisingly great) and they kept refilling their cups. Maya was starting to feel dizzy and cloudy after the third cup so she drank the next cup much slower.

They were standing near the beer pong table awaiting their next turn, moving slightly to the music, just enjoying each other's company, when Josh's roommate came barreling over to them.

"Josh, don't look now but Istinachray isyay omingcay isthay ayway," Andy said, holding a hand up to his mouth to block what he had been saying.

Josh stared at him in utter confusion, he had been drinking too much to understand exactly what his friend was saying, "What?"

"Yes, English please Andy," Maya echoed.

"Christina is—" but Andy was cut off by a blonde girl coming right up to Josh, disregarding Maya, who she had pushed to the side.

"Joshy babe, happy birthday," she said, the slur in her words was more fake than her blue contact lenses. She put one of her arms around Josh's shoulders.

"Christina, I didn't invite you. What are you doing here?" Josh said, wiggling his way out from under her arm.

Maya turned to Andy and whispered, "Is this the ex who changed my number in his phone?"

"Yup," Andy replied leaning against the wall ready to watch the drama unfold.

Maya didn't know what came over her but she suddenly walked right up to Christina and started talking in her face, "Back away from Josh, he doesn't want you here."

Christina took a step back and looked over at Josh who was standing stunned with his eyes wide. "Who is this little girl?"

But before Josh could say anything Maya said, "I'm the 'little girl' you were so afraid would steal your man that you changed my number in his phone so he couldn't contact me." Now everyone was watching the two blondes in the middle of the living room.

"Afraid of you? Yeah right I don't think so," Christina replied taking a step toward Maya, Maya didn't move. "If you don't back off, I'm going to rip your pretty little curls out of your head."

Maya laughed right in her face, this mean girl act was straight out of a teen drama. Apparently laughing was the last straw for Christina, because she lunged toward Maya who quickly stepped out of the way. This quick move sent Christina lunging straight toward the beer pong table. She tried to stop herself but tripped over her own feet and tried to catch herself on the end of the flimsy card table. And just like a scene out of a movie, the cups filled with dirty water came flying from the other end and soaked her.

Maya tried to help her up, but Christina brushed her off, running out of the apartment, obviously completely humiliated.

"I can't believe you got in her face like that," Josh said to Maya as they both rushed to get paper towels for the floor.

"It must be the alcohol getting to my head but I couldn't let her hang all over you like that," she replied. Josh pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

After the clean up the party resumed as normal, albeit without the beer pong. Josh and Maya danced, drank a little more, laughed and talked all night. Then at around midnight Josh got up on the coffee table and gathered the attention of all the people that were still there. Maya was looking up at him sitting on the couch below him wondering what he was possibly going to say.

"I just have an announcement for everyone," his words were very slurred and he looked a little wobbly up on the table. He closed his eyes for a second. "Everyone should know that Maya is my girl and if anyone messes with her..." everyone was looking at Maya now for the second time that evening. She covered her face in embarrassment. "I'll hate you forever," he finished hopping down sloppily off the table. Andy and Maya raced to catch him.

"Maybe you should take him to bed," Andy said to Maya as the two of them held Josh up-right after his announcement.

"Oh um, bed?" Maya asked. Although she didn't know how she expected this night to end she wasn't expecting it to end with a very drunk Josh needing escorting to bed.

"No bed, not tired," Josh said trying to wiggle his way out of their grip, he couldn't.

Andy rolled his eyes at his very inebriated roommate, "Just bring him his room, there's a bucket in the hall closet. I'll clear everyone out, clean up a little and then you can sleep on the couch," Andy said.

"Thanks Andy, sounds like a plan," Maya replied. Andy let go leaving Josh at Maya's disposal. She led him to his room where Josh plopped right on the bed, eyes closed.

"Josh?" Maya asked, and though she wasn't as drunk as him she was not completely in her right mind either.

"Maya, come here," he pulled her toward him, making her fall of the bed on top of him. He kissed her and Maya kissed him, it was their first kiss of the night and it was wonderful. Maya ran her hands along his shoulders and started kissing his neck, he moaned and ran his hands through her hair. Maya could feel herself getting more turned on the more he moved against her, her tights not putting much between their two bodies. She tried to adjust herself to be better positioned to kiss his lips more fully, but he pushed her away rolling her to the side. He stood up suddenly, rushing toward the door.

Maya followed him quickly and heard Josh vomiting in the bathroom. So much for the kissing, or anything more for that matter. She went into the kitchen to ask Andy what to do, she noticed there were only a few stragglers left exiting the apartment so she waited to say anything.

Andy was standing by the door, and closed it as the last people left. "Is he puking?"

"Yep," Maya said. "What do I do?" she was inexperienced in this type of situation.

"Give him water and don't be mad at him in the morning, it was his birthday after all." Andy went to the hall closet as Maya filled a glass of water and knocked on the bathroom door.

Josh opened the door slightly and took the glass of water from Maya. "I'm so sorry, I wanted this night to be awesome, and instead here I am puking and all I wanted to do was keep kissing you."

"It was awesome," Maya said, smiling. "I got to be here with you in front of all your friends, not behind closed doors six weeks out of the year. And I got to yell at a stuck up bitch."

Josh smiled, "Don't leave, I can drive you to school in the morning," then he closed the bathroom door and went back to the toilet.

Maya returned to the living room where Andy had cleaned up the couch and laid out a blanket and pillow for her.

"Thanks," Maya said.

"No thank you," Andy said.

"Why?" Maya sat on the couch.

"For finally turning 18 so Josh can stop pining over you and dating horrible girls," Andy said.

"You're welcome." Maya laughed.

"Believe me, Josh is going to be so much happier now than he's been in years." He said as he picked up the last bits of trash he could see. "Goodnight Maya," Andy turned away and down the hall to his bedroom.

Maya laid down on the couch and smiled, maybe her someday started today, right here, and she was okay with that.

"Maya," she heard her name whispered in her ear.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"6:30," came the reply. Her eyes immediately shot open, then closed again, the sudden burst of light did not feel great. She had a spitting headache. "Josh, I have school in half an hour!"

"That's why I'm waking you up," Josh said.

Maya got up off the couch and downed the two Advil Josh handed her with a glass of water and then followed him out the door.

"I can't go to school like this," Maya said as she zipped up her coat.

"Riley's bringing clothes for you," Josh said, reaching for Maya's hand. Maya took it, smiling at the gesture. "I wish I could make you for breakfast to apologize for last night, but would dinner tonight work instead?"

"You seriously don't have to apologize. But yes, dinner would be good." Maya couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

"I want to apologize, it's not a good look to throw up on your first official night of seeing someone, is it?" Maya blushed, Josh just smiled. "I'll come over to get you around 7?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, he kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's get you to school before you're late!"


	5. Dinner

**Chapter 3: Dinner**

"So, how was the party?" Riley finally had the chance to ask Maya at lunch.

"Fun, I made a girl fall into a table and dump dirty water all over herself," Maya replied smiling. Riley, Farkle, and Lucas looked horrified.

"I assume she deserved it," Zay said eating his sandwich.

"Yes she did. She changed my number in Josh's phone so when he texted me I never got them. Also I didn't push her, I just moved out of the way, she was trying to tackle me," Riley, Farkle, and Lucas snapped out of their horror.

"Why was there dirty water?" Farkle asked.

"Beer pong," Maya replied and then redirected her attention back to Riley. This was the first real chance they'd had to talk all day, she wanted the scoop. "How was your Valentines date?"

"Great, it was really wonderful, it was absol—" Riley said.

"Until her parents showed up at the same restaurant and proceeded to sit with us," Lucas interrupted.

"Ouch," Maya reacted.

"It wasn't so bad," Riley said.

"Yes it was," Lucas replied. "We've been dating for almost 2 years now and they..." Maya turned to attention from couple and toward Zay who had nudged her.

"Are they going to argue about this for the rest of the day and then make-up within hours of not seeing each other tonight?" Zay whispered to Maya.

"Probably not a bad assumption," she replied. "But you're on Lucas duty tonight and Farkle," she tapped Farkle's shoulder to focus his attention. "Can you be on Riley duty tonight if this fight gets crazy and she need some friendly advice to let it go because they are fighting about nothing."

Farkle nodded in agreement, "Why, where will you be?"

"I have a date tonight," Maya said.

At around 6:55 Maya was sitting in the living room watching a stupid show with her mom and Shawn was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop working on his travel blog when the buzzer rang. Maya let Josh up to their apartment, and when she opened the door Shawn appeared at her side.

"Baby Matthews," he said as a greeting to Josh.

"Hey Shawn," Josh looked nervous, "I am here to pick Maya up for our dinner date."

"Oh I know, I'm just here to tell you if you hurt my daughter in any way I will find a way to make the rest of your life a living hell," Shawn then turned his serious expression into a smile, "Okay have fun kids."

Maya, not wanting to leave any more opportunity for more threats, quickly waved goodbye to her mom and Shawn, and pushed Josh out the door. As they walked toward NYU hand in hand, Josh was not very talkative, it was staring to concern Maya.

"Don't let what Shawn said get you all worked up, he's just trying to be the overprotective father figure," Maya squeezed Josh's hand.

Josh looked over at her and smiled, "I know Maya, it just kind of sucks to think he would believe I could ever do anything to hurt you. And it scares me that I will," he brought her hand up to his face and kissed it.

"You couldn't, because I know you would never do anything to hurt me intentionally so nothing would ever be your fault." And she truly believed that. She knew Josh was the best kind of person, and if he ended up hurting her it would be unintentional and for a reason he thought was sound.

"You're too good for me. I can't believe you still like me after all these years, including back when I was straight up rejecting you."

"I _told_ you it wasn't a crush," Maya blushed. It was almost embarrassing she had waited so long for him, considering she wasn't sure if it would ever work out. But it wasn't her fault he was so perfect that no boy she ever met could quite live up to him.

"Well I'm glad I'm finally out of your dungeon of sadness," Josh said and Maya couldn't believe he remembered something she had said so long ago. "I hope the ballerinas won't miss me." They both laughed and continued walking just enjoying the presence of each other.

When they arrived at Josh's apartment Maya was shocked to see it was all cleaned up from the night before and Josh had set out a table setting at the small kitchen table they had.

"I thought we were going out to dinner, and just had to come get something here," Maya said as she smelled the aroma of the already cooked dinner Josh had left in the oven to keep warm.

"Nope, tonight we get to spend time all alone," Josh opened the oven and took out the chicken parm he had made before he went to retrieve Maya.

"Josh, are you back?" Andy called from his bedroom.

"Yup!" Josh replied.

Andy appeared from his bed room with a backpack and a small duffle bag. "Okay I'm headed home for the weekend then, have fun," he winked at Maya and then left the apartment.

Maya blushed, "You kicked out your roommate?"

"No, he volunteered," Josh replied, "let's eat."

The meal was good, but Maya was having a hard time eating because she was getting nervous. Sure, they had been alone like this in the past; sure, they've kissed until he had to stop; but now there was no reason for them to stop and that's what made her nervous.

During the meal they talked about nothing and everything. They talked about Maya applying to colleges in the fall, how Josh was considering grad school after he graduated next year. Josh voiced his concern about how his and her family felt about them together and Maya assured him they realized it had been a long time coming.

"Actually when I told my mom you were coming to take me to dinner tonight she said finally!" Maya laughed.

"Good to know," Josh replied. "I was afraid they'd lock you away in your room until you graduated high school so I could never see you."

They cleaned up from dinner and put a movie on, something Josh randomly picked, Maya wasn't sure what it was she hadn't been paying attention. "Does this make up for last night?" Josh asked after they had settled comfortably into the couch.

"Last night was fine," Maya replied.

Josh raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? You slept on the couch while I basically spent the night on the bathroom floor!"

"Well, all except that last part. The part before you ran to the bathroom was especially fine!" Maya leaned into Josh, hinting that perhaps they could try that kissing thing again without the sudden exit of Josh.

"Oh you mean this part?" he asked, leaning in and then pulling her into a kiss.

Their lips moved in sync, and there was no hesitation when Josh opened his mouth for Maya to deepen the kiss, exploring every part of him her tongue could reach. About a minute later they broke apart.

"You taste like tomato sauce," Maya laughed, "better than the alcohol you tasted like last night!"

"Ha ha," Josh rolled his eyes, "You taste like sauce too. Do you want a mint?" Josh offered her a mint. She accepted and he popped one in his mouth as well. "Do you...um," Josh started, blushing as he thought about what he was going to insinuate in his next words.

"Do I what?" Maya egged him on.

"Um this movie is dumb and maybe we could uh," Josh paused again, but this time Maya understood and nodded. She stood up, taking his hand leading the way to his bedroom, though she was as nervous as ever.

"Remember when we would hide out in your room last year?" Maya asked as she shut the door.

"Yeah, you made me super nervous last year when we would be alone in my room," Josh chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't nervous last year," Maya said.

"Why not?" Josh asked, closing his door behind him.

"Because you're a nice guy and I knew nothing was going to happen, as much as I may have wanted it," Maya kicked off her shoes. "Why were you nervous?"

"Because I was afraid something would happen, even though I knew it couldn't." Josh followed suit with his shoes and then hopped up on his bed, feet dangling off the slide of the lofted college apartment bed.

Maya stood in front of him, her face level with his. "Well I tried and because you're a nice guy like I said you wouldn't let me." She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away for a breath she said, "I'm more nervous now."

"We can stop," he didn't want to make her nervous, "I thought you wanted this," Josh said.

"I do! I want you, but now I can have you, and that's what making me nervous!" Maya's hands were shaking. Josh took them in his own to steady the trembling.

"You already have me Maya, but," Josh pulled her to be standing in between his legs, wrapping his arms around her. She was the closest she could be to him without being on the bed itself. "I want you too Maya, I have for a long time," he whispered and then started kissing her neck. Maya swooned at the touch of his lips on her neck, almost losing her legs from beneath her, but his arms around her waist held her up.

Josh broke away and moved further onto the bed, ushering Maya to follow. The kissing was more intense than anything Maya had ever experienced, even more so than the last time they had found themselves in this position, because this time they weren't being stifled by their age difference. This time when Maya pushed herself flush against Josh he didn't stop her. Instead, he ran his hands down her body, feeling every curve. Then his hands found the edge of her shirt's hemline, pausing hesitantly. Without breaking their kiss, Maya reached for his hands and led them under her shirt, giving him the permission he had been seeking.

His hands ran along her bare back, and Maya shuddered at his touch pulling away for a second. Before he could say anything, she took her shirt off and motioned for Josh to do the same. They came crashing back together, skin on skin, as their hands explored each other's newly exposed bodies. Josh's hands found their way to the clasp of Maya's bra, only pausing a brief moment before Maya nodded. After Josh struggled to unclasp the bra, Maya undid it herself, but let him remove the bra from her body. She was now more exposed than she'd ever been around Josh, and instinctly she moved her hair to cover herself. Josh stopped her.

"Don't. You're beautiful and I want to see you," Maya was speechless as he kissed her neck, slowly traveling lower and lower. Then he did something Maya did not expect: he kissed her right breast, caressing the other with his hand. She gasped and couldn't help but let out a small moan as he massaged her. "Maya, are you um... is this..."

Maya took her hands from his neck and moved them lower, looking to reposition them at his waist. Instead, she accidentally brushed a hand over a rather large bulge in his pants, she pulled away quickly when he let out a small groan.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean—"

"Not your fault my pants are just very tight right now," Josh said, wiggling as he tried to adjust himself to no avail.

Maya looked at the situation thinking about what was about to happen and then decided, 'fuck it,' and reached down to the button on his jeans, undoing the button in one motion. "Take them off," she demanded.

Josh quickly did as he was told and Maya just to be fair, also removed her jeans. Now they were both just in their underwear and when their bodies came back together, they continued to kiss and Maya started grinding herself on Josh, feeling more and more aroused the longer it went on. When she couldn't take it anymore, and was past the point when she would have taken care of it herself at home she said, "Touch me."

Josh wasted little time, moving his lower half from touching her and slipping a hand down her underwear.

"Shit Maya, you're so—" she cut him off by placing a hand on his through her underwear, putting pressure on his hand to continue. So he did, he slipped in one finger and then two, and sensing what Maya really wanted from her constant need for pressure, used his thumb to satisfy her bundle of nerves. It didn't take very long before Maya let go, her hips bucking as a wave of intense pleasure crashed through her body. This orgasm was much more powerful than she had ever been able to achieve alone, and it was all thanks to her someday, her long game. She was glad they had waited all this time to be together. The waiting somehow had made this more satisfying.

"Your turn," Maya smirked and swiftly slipped her hand under Josh's boxer briefs. He gasped at the skin on skin contact and Maya was proud of herself for being so bold having never touched him before in this way. "Um, what do I do?" Maya asked, blushing as her hand just rested against his hardness.

"Nothing if you don't want—"

"I want to," Maya interrupted firmly.

"Okay, um, put your hand around it like this," he guided her hand, "and then move it up and down. Just don't squeeze too hard," he explained. She did as she was told and soon Josh couldn't control himself any longer. "Maya you might want to move your hand," he said.

"Why?" Maya asked innocently as she continued the pumping motion. But then, it was too late, Josh let out a moan and her hand was covered in Josh's mess.

"Because," Josh laughed at Maya's disgusted face. She started laughing too. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

After the two had cleaned up and redressed it was 10, and Maya decided she should probably head home because she didn't want her mom to worry. Last night her mom and Shawn thought she had slept over at Riley's, but tonight they knew where she was.

"So, did I make up for last night?" Josh asked as they walked toward Maya's apartment.

"More than made up for it. Topped it even," Maya blushed.

"Good I'm glad. All I want to do is make you happy Maya."

"You do. I am." They walked arm in arm the rest of the way to her apartment, and even the cold February air couldn't take away their inner warmth that spread through them by just being together.


	6. Prom

**Chapter 4: Prom Night**

"Will you go to my prom with me?" Maya asked Josh one afternoon while they were sitting in the park people watching and eating ice cream. It was already the beginning of May, but Maya felt like no time had passed at all since they began dating. Every moment she spent with Josh was just a small slice of the happiness pie the universe had seemed to be serving her lately.

"Well. I'd thought you'd never ask," Josh said and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead.

The next day Maya filled out all the paperwork for Josh to be able to attend Abigail Adams High School's junior/senior prom because he was not a student. Then, she somehow convinced Riley's dad to not be a chaperone by telling Topanga how embarrassed Josh would be to have his big brother watching over them that night. And because she was determined to have a great night she then convinced Shawn to take her mom away on a weekend trip, but not a business trip, a tripe where they could just enjoy each other without the distraction of documenting and photo blogging. Maya may have failed to mention that weekend they were going away was also prom weekend, but once they had booked the trip there was no turning back. They made her promise to take lots of pictures so they felt like they didn't miss anything.

Maya was more excited for prom night than she ever thought she would be, especially since Josh's school year was ending and he was going back to Philly for the summer. She wanted to spend all the quality time she could with him before he was away for three months.

"Maya, you look absolutely unbelievable. Josh is going to faint when he sees you." Riley complimented her best friend as they both finished getting ready for the prom. Lucas had obviously asked Riley to go, and they were both as excited for prom as Maya was because they would be able to spend sometime together without Mr. Matthews watching them everywhere they turned.

"Nah, but Lucas will when he sees you. You pull off that color or so well, I could never." Maya replied admiring how Riley was glowing with joy in her pale yellow dress with ruffles and frills.

"Your dress is incredible, I can't believe you found the perfect dress at Demolition and for a decent price," Riley was right, it was Maya's dream dress. It was a deep navy blue accented by very subtle silver sparkles. It was fitted on top with a shear layer flowing on the skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline that went off the shoulders. She had put her hair up in a loose bun, so her shoulders were exposed, but it made her feel elegant. And she looked it too.

"Shall we?" Maya said to Riley and the two marched arm in arm to the living room where the boys were already waiting.

"Girls, you look beautiful," Topanga said as they walked into the living room. "Where's your mom and Shawn, I thought they'd want to see you off tonight?"

Maya smiled, and nudged Riley to warm her not to say anything, if she did then whole plan for the night would be ruined.

"I told them not to come," Maya said, banking on the two sets of parents not communicating tonight, luckily where they were traveling did not have internet and had very spotty cell reception. Topanga knew the girls were sleeping over at Maya's tonight, but did not bother to check to see if it was alright with Katy. What Topanga didn't know was that the boys were also planning on sleeping over there too.

After the Matthews' made the two couples take more pictures than necessary they all got into Josh's car. "Thanks for driving Uncle Josh," Riley said as she made sure, not to close to the door on her dress.

"Not a problem at all. Even if I wasn't escorting my gorgeous girlfriend to the prom I would still have driven you."Josh replied.

"That's because you're the best," Maya said and kissed Josh's cheek as they began to drive away.

Lucas let out an 'awww' and Riley gasped, "I told you you'd be mushy!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it," Maya leaned back in her seat ashamed of letting the mush come out in public, especially in front of the romance king and queen. "So you guys know the plan for later?" she asked to take the focus away from her romantic gesture.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure I am comfortable lying to my brother," Josh said.

"But Uncle Josh, you know how over protective my parents are. On your prom night did you have to worry that your dad would kill your prom date if he even saw you kiss?" Riley leaned forward to speak to her uncle.

"No," Josh replied, "Actually I think the exact words my mom said to me on my prom night were 'don't be stupid' and my dad said 'remember we are going to Morgan's on Sunday. I expect you to be ready!' It was a Friday." Josh laughed.

"And that's the difference between trusting your kid and not," Riley said, leaning back and holding Lucas' hand. Maya thought that was true, even though Riley's parents had every reason to trust her they still hovered over her every move.

"Or it's the difference between young parents and old parents. Or it's the difference between being the first child and the last," Josh replied.

"That may be true, but it's still annoying. I'm seventeen, I am old enough that I can make my own decisions without being stupid." Riley said.

"It'll be okay Josh, nothing bad will happen. It's Riley and Lucas, and like she just said, Riley's not stupid." Maya said, expecting a defiant complaint to be heard from the backseat that maybe something could happen but when no such complaint was heard Maya turned around. Josh saw Maya turn and looked in the rearview mirror to see what she was seeing. Riley and Lucas were making out and it seemed to be quite passionate.

"Hey! No sex in the car!" Josh said throwing the first thing he could fine (a CD case) at them.

"In the car you say?" Riley winked at Lucas.

"Ugh! I don't want to hear about this!" Josh exclaimed, the girls laughed because it was funny when Josh was uncomfortable with the situation he had out himself in.

"Well what were you doing at seventeen Uncle Josh?" Riley teased.

"Yeah do tell us," Maya played along.

"Nope! Not doing this," Josh turned the music up and made everyone play the quiet no touching anyone game the rest of the way to the prom venue.

Josh and Lucas went to go park the car after they dropped the girls off at the door, Josh wanted to have a little talk with Lucas. Maya couldn't help herself after Riley's comment in the car because she thought she should know, "Have you done anything with Lucas?"

Riley blushed looking at Maya with her big brown eyes, "Don't you think I would have told you Peaches?"

Maya linked her arm in Riley's, "Well, yeah, but we've both been busy lately and we haven't had a real serious talk in a while so I was just curious..."

"We've only kissed," Riley said. "But I want to do more and I don't know what to do about it. What do I do Maya?"

There Riley went again thinking that Maya was the authority on boys, "Why are you asking me, why would I know what to do?" Maya asked.

"Because you're with Josh and I know you sleep over his apartment even though you're parents think you're at my house," Riley replied.

"We haven't..." Maya started, Riley's eyes went wide, she had assumed they had. "Well, we've done more than just kissing but we haven't gone all the way."

"Sorry I just thought—" Riley didn't want her best friend to be offended that she had assumed her and Josh were having sex.

"It's fine Riles, honestly I've been thinking about it—" Maya was interrupted.

"Ladies!" Farkle said coming up from behind them.

"Farkle," they replied in unison.

"Who's ready for prom?" Josh said as he and Lucas returned from parking the car. Lucas looked a little more pale than he had when the girls had left him.

Maya looked over at Riley and mouthed, "Sorry, talk later," and the group of them walked into the junior / senior prom which was being held at a function hall that looked like it could have been a ballroom back in the day.

"I feel like we're missing people that I always assumed would be here for prom," Riley pouted as the five of them found a table to sit at. There were three more seats to be filled at the table.

"Well you can yell at Zay when he gets back from Texas," he said to Riley and then turned to Josh who was the only one who looked confused, "He told Vanessa he'd go to her prom because she didn't have a date, and then it also happened to be the same night as ours."

"I tried to tell Smackle it would be fun to come lack to New York for the weekend," Farkle said, "But she thought it was a waste of time because she would just have to leave again, and she had an academic thing this weekend too."

"Typical Smackle," Riley said. "We'll have to go visit her sometime, she's only in Massachusetts, its not that far, and I miss her."

They continued their idle chitchat until a sixth and seventh person sat down at their table.

"Hello everyone," said Charlie Gardner who had just sat down next to Maya with Missy Bradford on his other side.

"Hi," Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle replied unenthusiastically, no one was quite happy for them to be sitting there.

"Hello," Josh said holding out his hand because of course he would be this polite. "I'm Josh."

"Charlie," he shook the older boy's hand across Maya's place setting. "This is Missy," Missy rolled her eyes as a greeting and then continued to be engrossed in her phone.

They sat in awkward silence until their meal arrived, no one was willing to talk about anything with Charlie and Missy present. Missy was the biggest gossip in the entire school. When it was time to dance everyone stood up from the table as quickly as they possibly could to get out of the horrible silence they had been trapped in. Maya was the last to stand up, and before she could follow her friends and boyfriend to the dance floor Charlie caught her arm.

"What do you want?" Maya snapped.

"You never called me after we had that talk last year," he said. "I thought we hit it off."

"I didn't want to call you, and we didn't. You were just there," Maya replied trying to explain why she had vented to him that one time.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out for you," Charlie said, letting go of Maya's arm. And although his words were kind there was something smarmy about his tone, and chills went down her spine, that kid just creeped her out.

When she joined her friends on the dance floor Josh said, "What'd he want?"

"Just to be extremely creepy," Maya replied. "Ignore him."

They danced the night away, occasionally returning to their table where they would refill their drinks with a delicious punch from the drink dispenser in the middle of their table. They were enjoying themselves, losing themselves in the music the longer they danced. There was just something about the prom atmosphere that was intoxicating, or at least that's what the group thought as they were dancing the night away.

"Let's go!" Riley shouted, giggling as she stumbled grabbing onto Lucas' arm. The prom was beginning to shut down and the group was starting to make their leave.

"Are you okay Riley?" Lucas asked as he held her up, though he also stumbled as he caught her.

"I'm perfect," Riley replied with a wide smile on her giddy face.

"Good," Lucas hugged her and they began both walking down the hall to the exit, swaying as they walked.

"Maya," Farkle said from beside her.

"Yeah Farkle?" Maya turned just in time to see Farkle vomiting on the floor, just missing her feet.

"Oh shit!" Josh exclaimed jumping a few feet back. "Woah, Maya... I think I'm actually a little tipsy. I didn't notice before because we were all dancing. Do you feel drunk at all?"

Maya just stood there staring at Farkle kneeling on the in front his own puke, she couldn't even think in that moment. "Um. Yup." Because although she hadn't noticed it before, she was kind of tipsy. This was weird. Maya was very confused.

Josh ran and grabbed some paper towels for Farkle and started helping him clean up. Maya steadied itself on a chair, feeling dizzier the longer she tried to focus and think.

"Oh did little Farkley have too much punch?" came the nasty voice of Missy Bradford as she and Charlie walked by arm in arm, avoiding the area where Farkle had thrown up.

"Was this you?" Maya asked, launching herself toward the couple.

Charlie held up the empty flash from his jacket. "It was only supposed to be for us, but then before I could tell you not to have the punch you all left." That was bullshit, he had ample time to tell them not to drink it. He was just an asshole.

Maya made a motion to lunge at Charlie, but Josh caught her. "Let's go Maya, I requested an Uber. We can get my car tomorrow."

Maya, Josh, and Farkle found Riley and Lucas vigorously making out near the entrance of the hall.

"They're drunk too aren't they?" Farkle asked.

"Whaddaya mean drunk?" Riley said, pulling away from Lucas smiling.

"Oh, that's why when I close my eyes my head is spinning. I thought I was just dizzy from dancing or something," Lucas said.

Josh, being the oldest and apparently the best at holding his alcohol directly the tipsy bunch into the Uber he had ordered.

"I cant believe Charlie would do that," Lucas said after Maya had explained what had happened. "I always thought he was nice."

"He just pretends to be," Maya said. "He's pretty creepy when you talk to him for a while. He said he meant it to just be for him and Missy but I don't believe it. I was gonna beat him up but Boing here stopped me."

"It was for the best," Josh said, "although I can't promise I won't punch him the next time I see him. He's lucky we realized we were tipsy before I tried to drive us home."

They all climbed out of the Uber and went into Maya's apartment. Josh and Maya put Farkle in her parents bedroom with a towel, bucket and glass of water just in case. The rest of them all downed glasses of water. maya excused herself to use the restroom and told the rest of the group to make themselves at home. When she returned Riley and Lucas were making out furiously on the living room couch and Josh was so horrified that he excused himself to Maya's room to avoid seeing his niece doing that.

"Move," she said to the two love birds. They got up from the couch but their lips didn't detach. Maya got the pull-out couch ready for them and then cleared her throat. "Riley," she said. No response. "Riley," she said a little louder, this caught the brunette's attention.

"Yes Peaches?" she asked, her lips swollen from the nonstop kissing.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Anything for you Peaches." Riley glided with Maya over into the kitchen and Lucas excused himself to use the restroom.

"Are you okay Riley? I know Charlie spiked the punch and I know you've never been drunk before and I feel like it was kind of my fault cause I was pretty rude to Charlie and I should have known—"

"I'm fine Maya," Riley said hold her friends hands, "I barely had any of the punch after the first cup, it didn't taste great to me even though everyone else loved it," Maya smiled. Good old Riley.

"What about cowboy?"

"He seems okay but I don't know, he said he was less dizzy after some water."

"Remember what we talking about earlier? At the prom?" Maya asked, Riley nodded. "I just want to make sure you're good and are in your right mind to make decisions."

"I am Maya, I was thinking about doing it tonight... but I don't know if losing my virginity on your pull-out coach would be very romantic. And that's what I want, I want romance. Lucas and I will be fine just talking and kissing for tonight." Riley hugged her friend. "What about you? Are you good?"

"I'm fine," Maya said, and she felt like she was. The alcohol hadn't been very strong, and her dizziness was starting to fade. She felt like her decision making skills were intact.

"Goodnight Peaches," Riley gave her a hug and returned to Lucas where they started making out again.

Maya retreated to her bedroom where Josh was already in a t-shirt and boxers, his usual bedtime attire. "They all set? Do I have to beat up Lucas?"

"Nah," Maya said, shimmying his way out of her dress and letting her hair out of its pins.

Josh got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around her bare waist. "Good because then I couldn't do this," he kissed her neck, pulling her body flush against his.

Maya felt the warmth of his body wrap around hers and it felt safe. And cliches about prom night be damned, she wanted him. All that talk with Riley had her thinking, and she didn't care about romance in the same way Riley did. Just being with Josh in such an intimate way would be romantic enough for her. She felt ready.

"Let's do it," she said turning to face him.

"It?" Josh cocked an eyebrow, "With my niece in the other room?"

"She's preoccupied," Maya said and then kissed Josh while pushing him backward until they fell onto the bed.

"Are you drunk? Is this just the punch talking?" Josh asked.

"Even if it is, I want you and that's my decision," Maya said.

Josh's protest after that lasted all of one second when her hand went into his boxers and began to stroke him. He reached behind her back and undid her bra and she could feel him getting increasingly harder as he admired her body. She liked it when he looked at her, it made her feel special, like she was a piece of art that was made especially for him.

Their foreplay began as usual, using their hands to roam everywhere on the other's body. But this time Maya stopped Josh and removed her underwear. She was completely naked, and in a few moments he was as well. This was new to them, never before had they removed every piece of clothing.

Maya's twin bed creaked slightly as they shifted to move the comforter, causing the two to laugh quietly. They kissed, grinding themselves against each other, daring themselves to go further than they'd ever gone before.

Josh's hand wandered to Maya's entrance, but she barely halted her movement, grinding herself against his hand. The wetness he felt just encouraged him to slip two fingers between her folds and she moaned at the contact. She liked this, she always like when he did this. He moved his fingers in and out, kneading at her bundle of nerves. He moaned when she let out a slight whimper. That was it, she couldn't take anymore, she wanted him, needed him.

"Please Josh," she begged. She was ready, she led him with her hand, signaling she was ready.

"Are you sure Maya?" Josh asked, he had now removed his fingers and was using both hands to hold himself up over her, looking in her eyes. "Shit, I don't think I have a condom. I wasn't expecting this," he said.

Maya paused for a second, but the desire she was feeling overwhelmed any common sense she had. "Don't care," Maya said pulling him down on her, kissing him.

"Okay I'll uh, pull out when... you know," Josh said, blushing.

"Okay," Maya pulled him down to kiss her again and she could feel him against her, getting ready to take that last intimate step.

He pushed forward and he was inside her, the sensation was strange to Maya, he filled her up way more than his fingers had. The sensation she felt was a little bit of pain and a whole lot of pure bliss. He moved slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to this new feeling and then began to move faster.

The faster he moved the better it felt for the both of them, as the fiction Maya wanted was applied in just the right place.

"Josh, keep doing that," she gasped as he found her most sensitive spot with his hand while he thrust.

She came before he did, but only just. She clenched her thighs around his as she bucked her hips, her climax coursing through her. Josh's eyes went wide, he couldn't move because her thighs had a grip on his, and he was very on the edge of letting go.

"Maya, your legs—" Josh started, "Fuck, I can't—" he couldn't stop himself he started his climax just as Maya released him from her grip. He quickly removed himself, making a mess all over Maya and her bed sheets.

"Wow," Maya gasped as she caught her breathe and admired him hovering over her glistening in sweat.

"Yeah...wow," Josh agreed, breathing heavily.

"I love you," Mayer said, cursing her tongue for saying exactly how she felt in that moment. They had never said it seriously before.

"I love too, Maya," Josh said, smiling wide, placing a kiss on her forehead. There was no hesitation in his response, he meant it as much as she did. "Let's get cleaned up."

Maya fell asleep that night laying next to Josh with a smile on her face caused by love, something she didn't understand for so long. But now she finally understood what it meant to be in love and it was beautiful to her.


	7. Aftermath

**Chapter** **5** : **Aftermath**

"Maya Penelope Hart!" her name rang through her ears like a giant needle stabbing into her eye. She sat up straight in her bed and quickly put on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She knew that voice, it was her mother. She waited, hoping it had just been a dream. "Maya Penelope Hart, get your ass out here right now!" her mother shouted, louder this time. Maya cringed, her mom only swore when she was really mad. Josh groaned and rolled over, but he was still sleeping. Maya decided it would be best for her to go to her mom, instead of her coming in here to see a very naked Josh sleeping in her daughter's bed.

She ran out of her room closing the door behind her and raced into the living room where she saw Riley and Lucas standing on completely opposite sides of the room looking petrified. She shot an apologetic look to Riley and Lucas, wishing she would wake up from this nightmare at any moment. Then, just as she was about to start explaining to her mom, Shawn walked through the apartment door carrying a few bags from their trip. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure Shawn, I am waiting for Maya to explain." Katy said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, you see—" Maya started, but stopped talking with here eyes wide when Farkle entered the room.

"Hey what's all the commotion— oh hello Maya's parental units." Farkle made a motion to turn around to return to where he came from but Shawn gave him a look that made him stay put.

"Still waiting," Katy said, Maya could almost see the steam emanating from her ears.

"Well, you see—" Maya began again, and stopped because Josh walked into the room. "Just kill me now," Maya said putting her face into her hands.

Josh stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he realized what was happening. Shawn dropped the luggage he had been holding and lunged for the twenty-one year old. Josh didn't move fast enough, and Shawn caught him by the neck of his t-shirt.

"Will someone please explain?!" Katy asked for the third time.

This time it was Josh who spoke, "It was their prom last night and some jerk in their class spiked our punch at the table so we all crashed here."

Maya nodded, there was no reason her mom had to know this plan had been premeditated.

"I don't buy it," Katy said. Maya gulped, of course her mother didn't believe it. Katy turn d to look at her daughter, "Because you had already planned on having Riley sleepover. The boys could have gone somewhere else."

"No one else could afford an Uber?" Maya tried but she knew just as well as her mom that excuse was complete bullshit.

"Everybody out," Katy said, and although she said it quietly her words still invoked fear on everyone in the room.

Shawn let go of Josh and everyone quickly gathered their things and left out the front door giving Maya looks of empathy as they left. "I'm grounded?" Maya asked.

"Oh yeah, and you have to go tell Cory and Topanga your little scheme so they don't think we were in on it. Then you don't get your phone, no computer, no anything fun. You go to school, you go to work, you come home. This is completely unacceptable Maya."

Maya thought her mother was being too harsh, no one had been hurt, they hadn't purposely drank the alcohol. "Mom, it was just a sleepover. You've never punished me before like this for things worse than a sleepover!"

Katy didn't look her daughter in the eyes as Maya tried to reason with her. "I think your mom is mostly upset that you lied to us, and tricked us into being away last night. Maya, you purposely suggested we go on this trip while fully knowing it was prom, didn't you?" Shawn interjected. Maya looked at her shoes. "You found the resort we went to, you booked our tickets, and then weeks later you told us it was prom weekend, but we had to go because the tickets were non-refundable. You manipulated us Maya. That hurts more than you lying about who was staying over."

Maya knew he was right, she had purposefully planned everything, she felt like a complete jerk. "I'm sorry," she said. "But only for sending you away. I had a great time last night, and so did my friends. Riley was finally able to get time with Lucas without her parents or his parents hovering. I did this for her."

"It doesn't make it right Maya," Katy said. "You exploited out trust in you, and now we can't trust you."

The next few weeks for Maya was torture. She couldn't talk to her friends, except at school, Josh was completely off limits, and he left for Philadelphia two weeks into her grounding. He saw her briefly at the movie theater where she worked to say goodbye but that was cut short by her manager. It also didn't help that Mr. Matthews was mad at her so every time she passed him in the halls he would stick his tongue out at her. Riley assured her he would get over it, and because of the prom night thing her parents promised to stop hovering over her and Lucas as much so they wouldn't have to go to such drastic measures to get alone time. That was the one good thing that had come out of Maya's scheme.

On the third week of her grounding it was the last day of school, and her mom freed her from her punishment. Maya immediately called Josh when she got her phone back because he had sent her over one hundred texts, and if that indicated anything it was that he had missed her.

"Hello?" Josh said when he answered his phone.

"Boing," Maya greeted her boyfriend.

"Oh my god it's really you. Did they finally let you out of jail?" Maya could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Just now, and talking to you was the fist thing I wanted to do. I miss you, so much."

"I miss you too, I wish I could have spent my last two weeks of school with you."

"Me too, when will you be back?"

"Well it seems like Cory and Topanga are hosting a Fourth of July party next week and my parents are planning on driving down. I am making a case to my brother that I should stay for two weeks until they come down to Philly for Morgan's birthday. I think he'll say yes, I mean, hopefully they're over the whole prom thing by now."

"I don't think it was you they were mad at." Maya knew they had been mad at her, but they never mentioned Josh.

"Well hopefully Cory will say yes and my parents will let me. They weren't happy about the whole prom thing either. They think I was the oldest and should have talked you out of it."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I don't think we really did anything wrong." Maya bit her lip, maybe he was right but she still felt guilty.

"Whatever, it's in the past now, we can forget about it," she said, although she didn't want to forget how it felt to be so intimate with him, she could never forget that.

"I can't wait to see you," he said in such a way that Maya thought he might have read her mind to know what she was thinking.

"Me too!"

"I love you," he said after a brief pause.

Maya's heart skipped a beat. She loved hearing that, "Say that again, say it fifty times, say it in French."

"Je t'aime," Josh replied. She didn't know he actually knew it in French, she was impressed.

"I love you too," she responded, wondering how she got so lucky.

Fourth of July rolled around faster than Maya anticipated, not because she wasn't looking forward to it, but because she hadn't been feeling well the past week. Every time she would eat something she would get nauseous, every time she even looked at food she seemed to get nauseous. She figured it was just a stomach bug and hoped it would go away before the Fourth of July on Thursday.

Wednesday night she slept over at Riley's to help them decorate the roof for the party the following day. The Matthew's had rented the space for the day so there wasn't any chance of other families in the apartment building taking over the space for their own parties.

"Rise and shine Peaches," Riley said to Maya. Maya rolled over, she didn't want to get up, she could already tell she still wasn't feeling 100%.

"Don't wanna," Maya replied.

"But Uncle Josh will be here in a few hours," Riley said.

Maya shot straight up in the bed and then immediately regretted it. A wave of nausea came over her and she rushed out of Riley's room to the bathroom, which was luckily unoccupied. She vomited into the toilet and then sat on the floor, her head in her hands.

"Are you okay Peaches?" Riley asked standing at the door Maya hadn't closed all the way.

"I just have this stupid stomach bug and I just can't shake it. Nothing works, I've tried everything." Maya retched into the toilet again. "Fuck! I hate this, I thought I was over it, I thought today was going to be great."

"Me too," Riley said, "and then my stupid period came and I'm too afraid to wear my red, white, and blue, but mostly white outfit today, and my cramps are awful." Riley came in and rubbed Maya's back, "But I'll power through and find something else to wear. You can still have a great day too Maya! I bet you'll feel loads better after you have some toast or something." Riley was always the optimist.

"Maybe—" Maya said, although she was lost in thought. She usually got her period at least a week before Riley did and she hadn't yet. She wouldn't be too concerned but her period was usually pretty exact, and she had slept with Josh... "Fuck."

"What?" Riley asked.

"I think I know why I'm sick," Maya said.

"Why's that, you have food poisoning?" Riley asked.

"We need to go buy a pregnancy test, right now," Maya deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" Riley said in an exasperated tone.

Maya stood up and grabbed her friend's hand. "Get dressed, let's get this out of the way," Riley followed Maya back to her bedroom where they both quickly threw on some clothes.

They walked to the nearest drug store in silence. Maya was too ashamed to say anything and Riley didn't know what to say. Just before they entered the store Riley finally found her words. "But you told me you and Josh hadn't done that," she looked hurt that her friend would have blatantly lied to her about that.

"We hadn't, we did it on prom night." Maya said.

"On prom night?!" Riley exclaimed. "With us in the other room?"

"The door was closed," Maya muttered.

"And you didn't tell me!"

"I wasn't allowed out of the house until like a week ago, and I didn't want to bring it up at school. I was going to tell you but then I wasn't feeling well, it slipped my mind." Maya said.

"Well, now I know. Come on, let's find out if you are or not for sure," she said avoiding the word pregnant like it was a curse. Riley led the way to the aisle where the pregnancy tests were shelved, right next to a variety of condoms. "Couldn't have used one of those?" Riley asked.

Maya gave her a look, "Not funny."

"Sorry," Riley said, choosing one of the tests from the shelf.

"This is so embarrassing," Maya hid her face as Riley smiled sweetly to the check out lady who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there on the Fourth of July.

The girls ran all the way back to Riley's aparment. Luckily for them the apartment seemed deserted. Cory was up on the roof setting up, Topanga was at her bakery getting a few ingredients she had left there, and Auggie was over at Ava's, probably trying to convince her to be nice to his family today. Now that they were 10, her rudeness was no longer cute, it was just rude, and Topanga was getting sick of it.

Maya took the pregnancy test into the bathroom and followed the instructions, her hands shaking the whole time. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, she thought she was smarter than this. She brought it to Riley's room on a paper towel and put it on the nightstand.

"We have to wait," Maya said. She was so nervous that tears were welling up in her eyes just thinking about all people she would be disappointing if the test was positive.

"How long?" Riley asked.

"I can't remember, a while, I don't wanna look. Then it'll be real." Maya said, sitting at the bay window, hugging her knees to her chest.

So, they waited in silence, Riley hugged Maya from the side and Mayer hugged her knees staring off into space. After ten minutes of this silent worrying Riley decided it was long enough.

"We have to look Maya," Riley coaxed her best friend. "It'll be okay. I'll support you no matter what. I'm here for you. Thunder and lightning forever, okay?"

Maya started crying but nodded, "Can you look for me?" she asked.

Riley nodded and went over to the nightstand to look at the test. She turned back to Maya, "It's positive."

Maya's tears began flowing faster, now what?

"It's going to be okay Maya. I'm sure Josh will support whatever you want to do when he finds out." Riley rubbed her best friend's back.

"Riley can you promise me one thing?" Maya asked.

"Anything, Peaches."

"Just don't tell him, I need to be the one to do it," Maya wiped the tears from her face. Riley nodded. "I'm serious. Don't even hint at anything today. I'll tell him but I want to do it when we can be alone, away from everyone, and we probably won't get that easily today. Can you keep my secret?" Maya knew this was asking a lot of Riley who had a hard time keeping truths from people, especially when she wanted to help, but today it was important, she could do this for her friend.


	8. Shock

**Chapter** **6:** **Shock**

The Fourth of July party was a lot of fun, especially if you weren't Maya. Many of the Matthews' friends and families came over, making it more than extremely difficult for Maya to catch Josh alone. Riley kept giving Maya the side eye every time they caught each other's gaze and Maya would shoot back her 'I'm trying here!' look.

People started trickling out around 9, and Maya thought maybe now she could grab Josh alone for a bit without everyone wondering where they had gone.

"Okay Josh, think we should head out?" Alan Matthews said to his youngest son as he patted him on the back. Maya's eyes went wide, she was going into a panic, she hadn't had the chance to grab Josh alone yet, he couldn't leave. What happened to staying?!

"Josh," Maya said trying to make her voice sound as calm as possible, but inside she was not sure what she was going to do if he left. She didn't want to tell him this news over the phone. "I thought you were staying."

He gave her a look that calmed her down, and then turned to his dad, "Hey Dad, if it's all right with Cory, can I stay here for a few weeks until they come down for Morgan's birthday?" He asked, squeezing Maya's hand.

"Really? I thought you and I when going to go on our annual fishing trip next week," his father replied, a disappointed glaze over his eyes.

"Can we go after Morgan's birthday?" Josh negotiated, he didn't want to miss their father-son bonding trip, but he didn't see why it couldn't wait a couple of weeks. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in over a month and he really missed spending quality time with her.

"Well, I guess, I suppose so," Alan replied though anyone could tell he was less than pleased.

"Hey Cor, is it okay if I crash on the couch for a few weeks?" Josh called over to his brother who was on the other side of the rooftop talking to Shawn.

"Sure?" Cory replied, though he didn't quite know what he was agreeing to, he usually didn't.

Maya breathed a sigh of relief, she would have time to tell him and then extra time with him to figure it all out.

"Thanks!" Josh called out and then turned to his dad. "Thanks for postponing our trip Dad, I wouldn't want to miss it entirely." He gave Alan a hug, and then his mom.

"Bye sweetie, I guess we'll see you in a few weeks." Amy said. Then the eldest Matthews couple left, leaving only Cory, Topanga Shawn, Katy, Jooh, Maya, Riley, Lucas, Auggie and Ava.

An hour later it was only Maya, Josh, Riley, and Lucas left on the roof. Riley saw this as chance to leave Maya and Josh alone. "Hey Lucas, can you come inside with me? I want to change out of these party clothes, and then maybe we can go to a movie or something," and before he could answer Riley grabbed Lucas' hand and they disappeared down the stairwell.

"Finally we are alone," Josh moved closer to Maya on the bench when they were seated. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. Maya could feel the tears starting to form on her eyes, but held it together as best she could.

"I've missed you so much," Maya said, kissing him again, taking in every moment of his happiness before she destroyed it with her news. But maybe he wouldn't take it so bad, it wasn't like they had one night stand or anything—they were in love. Yes, Maya told herself, everything would be okay. They could figure this out together.

"I've missed you too. All I've been thinking about the past month was your smile and the look you had on your face when I touched you in a certain way." Josh winked, Maya blushed, she couldn't stop thinking about the way he had touched her either.

"Josh," Maya said, trying to get his full attention, but that was difficult because he kept kissing her everywhere, on the lips, forehead, neck. It was taking all of Maya's energy to stay focused and not give into the temptation to put this off any longer.

"Josh," she said again, louder, stronger. He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes.

"What is it Maya?" he looked at her in deep concern.

"Well—" Maya began, but she lost the courage in that moment. "Just kiss me some more."

"Okay?" He was slightly confused with how she was acting but he went back to kissing her. He ran his hands down her body, slipping his hand under her skirt. Maya inhaled sharply when his hand rested against her panties, her desire for him already pooling.

No, she thought, she couldn't do this when she was harboring this big secret from him. "Wait," she said.

He removed his hand from under her skirt, "what's going on Maya, you seem distracted."

"I just, this is hard to, I mean," she was stammering, looking for the right words to say. "Josh I'm—" but she was interrupted by the loud noise of the door to the stairwell slamming open.

Cory came rushing through. As he moved closer to the bench Maya could see that he was crying.

"Cory, what's wrong?" Josh got up from the bench and approached his brother.

"Mom, Dad, they—" he let out a choked sob.

"What about them— they— Cory, they just left a little while ago," Josh said.

"They've been in a car accident." Maya covered her mouth in shock. No, this couldn't be happening. They had just been here, they had been fine.

"Are they okay?" Josh asked, panic laced in his words.

"They think Dad had a heart attack while he was driving, the car flipped. Both mom and dad are alive, but in critical condition. We have to go," Cory hugged his brother.

Josh was in shock. He wasn't crying, he wasn't speaking, he was just standing there next to his brother in complete silence.

"Josh?" Maya said quietly, tears running down her face. She touched his shoulder gently, and this seemed to wake him from his reverie. Wordlessly he shrugged away Maya's hand on his shoulder, took her hand and they followed his brother down the stairs.

The Matthews were all piling into the car when they made it outside. Riley was standing just outside the car with Lucas locked in an embrace. Riley was obviously crying her whole body was shaking.

Josh turned, kissed her on the lips, and gave her a hug, but it still didn't seem like he was all there. He released her and got into the passenger seat of the car, staring off into the distance.

Maya went over to Riley and Lucas and tapped her friend on the shoulder. Riley switched from hugging Lucas to hugging Maya,

"Oh Peaches," she cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh," Maya held her tightly, unable to think of anything comforting to say.

Riley pulled away wiping tears from her cheeks. "Did you tell him?" she whispered.

Maya almost didn't remember what she was talking about, oh right, she was pregnant. "No," she replied.

Riley nodded in understanding. She gave her friend one last hug and got in the car squishing in the back seat with her dad and Auggie. Maya went back over to the front passenger window and knocked lightly. Josh rolled the window down.

"I'm sorry Josh," Maya said, her tears beginning to flow again.

Josh reached out and grabbed her hand. "I love you. I'll call you when we know anything."

"I love you too." Maya squeezed Josh's hand and Topanga gave her a sad look as they started driving away. Maya was shocked that Josh wasn't more of a mess, but maybe what happened hadn't sunk in yet. Maybe she was more of a mess because of hormones or something, who knew. But what Maya did know was that she didn't tell him what she had meant to and now she didn't know when the next time she was going to have the chance. It didn't seem like a great phone conversation to have while both of his parents were in the hospital.

Lucas approached Maya and put his arm around her, and that's all it took for Maya to completely breakdown sobbing.

A few worrying hours later Maya's phone rang. She looked over to Lucas who encouraged her to answer the phone. She put down her carton of ice cream and spoon and answered the call, "Josh?" she answered it expecting to hear her boyfriend's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Maya," it was Riley.

"How's your grandpa?" Maya asked.

"He's stable, but unconscious."

"Your grandma?"

"Awake, a few broken bones, but she's okay."

Maya let out a sigh of relief, no one was dead or dying it seemed, "How's Josh?"

"Not great. I think he's feeling guilty." Riley hesitated.

"Why would he feel guilty?" suddenly there was a pit in her stomach.

"Because he wasn't driving," Riley answered quietly, "because he would have been if he had gone home with them like they wanted."

"But its not his fault, he has to know that," Maya's tears were free flowing again.

"I know, he'll know, but for now he's beating himself up over it," Riley paused.

"Can I talk to him?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get him, but Maya," Riley hesitated again.

"What Riley?"

"Maybe you shouldn't tell him just yet?"

"I mean I wasn't going to tell him on the phone. But I was thinking if I can get off work I can come down and I—"

"Maya. I don't think you should tell him until things settle down. He's pretty overwhelmed already. He had a panic attack in the waiting room earlier. Maybe just wait a while."

Maya bit her lip, couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her always honest, to the point of being hurtfully truthfull friend was telling her to lie to her boyfriend about something so life changing. But maybe Riley knew what was best for her family. "You really think that would be best?" she choked out the words catching in her throat.

"For now, I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Oh here's Josh," Riley said. Maya heard the phone change hands.

"Maya," Josh said. Even over the phone Maya could tell he was hurting and she wanted so badly to be there for him in the best way she possibly could, so maybe Riley was right. Maybe sheltering him from this life changing news would be what's best for the time being, however much it hurt her.

"Josh," she replied, "what can I do?"

"Just sit on the phone with me. Sing me a song, I just need to hear your voice." He sounded so broken, and it hurt Maya's heart to hear him this way. She would de anything for him.

"What song?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to sound normal.

"Just...something. Your voice always makes me feel better."

"Okay..." then she started to sing the first song she could think of, "Blackbird singing in the dead of night... take these broken wings and learn to fly..."

And the whole time she was singing she could hear home crying softly and all Maya wished she could do was hold him to make him feel better.

A / N: I am so so so so sorry it this took so long to update, life got in the way.br /

Please don't hate me too much with this chapter, next chapter will take place over a larger amount of time... Every story needs a little drama, right?br /

JOSHAYA moments in this story are not over though—there will be more. This chapter was really difficult for me to write, which is part of the reason it took so long.

Oh, and the song is Blackbird by The Beatles.


End file.
